


Trying New Things

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar likes mouth-on-skin. He wants to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [The Kissing Meme](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/877519.html) I'm holding on my Dreamwidth.

He was forever curious about the way she did things. Lexa couldn't help but encourage that as turn-about-fair-play for all of his ways she was having to learn. With the yautja adeptness at prey-mimicry, it actually went well... most of the time.

But Scar had seen her mouth-on-skin, felt it, knew how maddeningly pleasing it could be... and he had no idea how to return the favor. He did not want to frighten her by spreading his mandibles around her skin so he could get his mouth closer to her.

"You're thinking hard," Lexa said, the next time they had mated to celebrate a good hunt on a dangerous world. Her skin was still slick with sweat, something that always fascinated him. He rumbled agreement at her, but shifted so he could be over her again, not to mate, but to see how she handled mouth-on-skin where she was sweating.

She settled back along the bed as he moved, watching him flex those mandibles wide and lean in to lick at his skin on her shoulder, close to her neck. A small surge of adrenaline accompanied the push of renewed arousal; those mandibles were a weapon of evolution that she'd seen in action since coming to live among Scar's people.

Carefully following the lines of sweat up let Scar get very close to her face, mandibles still flared wide, and he met her eyes, looking for signs that his dangerous female was getting ready to thrash him for his presumption.

"Kiss?"

Lexa studied him, taking in the fact that Scar didn't actually have any true lips. "We can try?" she suggested, a small smile and chuckle rising.

Scar moved to bring their mouths closer, his mandibles stretched around her face much like the egg-depositors of their shared prey... and it felt awkward to bring their mouths together like this.

Scar was not put off, though. She had allowed him to try; maybe they just needed to do it often, as they had with the various ways of mating she had taught him.


End file.
